Timeline
Dragon Age Comprehensive Timeline This timeline serves to record and chronicle important events leading up to the advent of role play in the Ferelden of Warden's Vigil. Included are the previous years of the Dragon Age leading up to the events of the Fifth Blight and those that followed, as well as our own canon timeline developed before the forums began. Please note the differences between the official Dragon Age timeline and our own. 'Pre-Warden's Vigil Timeline' Taken from Dragon Age Wikia: Timeline - Dragon Age * 9:2 Dragon: Led by the young King Maric Theirin|Prince Maric, the rebels finally succeed in driving out the Orlesian occupational force. He kills the usurper King Meghren in a duel at Fort Drakon. : A short time later, Antiva is shaken by a civil war and the much maligned "Three-Queens Era" begins. : The ruling Archon of Tevinter Imperium faces usurpation. * 9:4 Dragon: The future Empress Celene of Orlais is born. * 9:5 Dragon: Birth of Cailan, future king of Ferelden. * 9:8 Dragon: Death of Queen Rowan of Ferelden. * 9:10 Dragon: Underneath Ferelden, the intelligent darkspawn known as the Architect attempts to unearth and kill the remaining Old Gods and taint the entire surface world. His efforts are thwarted by King Maric and a band of Grey Wardens. : King Maric allows the order of Grey Wardens to return to Ferelden after two centuries of exile. : A young female smith named Branka is made Paragon for her invention of smokeless coal. : Alistair, a future hero of the Fifth Blight, is born in Ferelden. * 9:12 Dragon: Thought by the Orzammar dwarves to have been long lost to the darkspawn, the dwarven city of Kal-Sharok in the Hunterhorn Mountains is rediscovered. The dwarves there are still resentful of Orzammar and refuse to bow to the dwarven king's authority. * 9:13 Dragon: The dwarven fortress of Bownammar, home to the Legion of the Dead, falls to the darkspawn. * 9:14 Dragon: Perrin Threnhold is appointed viscount of Kirkwall. * 9:20 Dragon: Ferelden and Orlais officially make peace after the ascension of Empress Celene to the Orlesian throne. : Arl Eamon Guerrin marries an Orlesian woman by the name of Isolde, and upon her request sends Alistair to the Chantry. * 9:21 Dragon: After a failed coup against the Templar Order, Viscount Perrin Threnhold is executed and Marlowe Dumar is appointed Viscount of Kirkwall. Due to her part in the arrest of Viscount Threnhold, Meredith is promoted to Knight-Commander of Kirkwall by Grand Cleric Elthina. * 9:22 Dragon: Blood mages, secretly in league with a rogue Grand Cleric of the Orlesian Chantry, conspire to assassinate Divine Beatrix III. A Seeker of Truth, Cassandra Pentaghast thwarts the conspiracy and is named Hero of Orlais and the Divine's Right Hand. * 9:25 Dragon: King Maric of Ferelden is lost at sea, and is imprisoned by Crows of Antiva in Velabanchel. : Maric's son, Cailan Theirin, inherits the throne of Ferelden. Approximately one month later, Cailan marries Anora, daughter of Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir. * 9:27 Dragon: Malcolm Hawke, the apostate mage responsible for resealing Corypheus, and father of the future Hawke siblings of Kirkwall, dies in Lothering. * 9:28 Dragon: Paragon Branka takes her entire house, save Oghren, into the Deep Roads in the hopes of finding the Anvil of the Void and the secret of creating golems. :The lyrium-infused slave Fenris escapes from his master and heads to the south. :Leliana seeks refuge in the Lothering chantry. * 9:29 Dragon: Alistair is recruited into the order of the Grey Wardens by the Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Duncan. : Events described in Dragon Age: Origins begin. Warden's Vigil: Canon Timeline Prior to roleplay, these took place before our current timeline began, but differ slightly from the canon timeline found on the Dragon Age Wiki. August, 29 Dragon * The Fifth Blight begins in the Korcari Wilds and southern Ferelden when the Architect's failed attempt to make a Disciple out of Urthemiel instead results in the Old God becoming an Archdemon. Kingsway, 29 Dragon * Arl Rendon Howe murders Teyrn Bryce Cousland and Teyrna Eleanor Cousland of the Cousland family. * Sabrae clan of the Dalish elves temporarily staying in Ferelden finds a tainted Eluvian. To escape the taint and the coming Blight, the clan leaves north towards the Free Marches. * Warden Aedan Cousland is inducted into the Grey Wardens. * Ferelden is defeated at the Battle of Ostagar by the darkspawn; the battle is lost when Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir deserts, resulting in the destruction of the Fereldan army, the near-destruction and exile of the Grey Warden order, and the deaths of King Cailan Theirin and Warden Commander Duncan. * The Warden and Alistair are saved by a Witch of the Wilds, Flemeth. * Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir returns to Denerim and declares himself regent, triggering a a civil war between Ferelden's nobility. * Events described in Dragon Age II begin. Lothering is destroyed by the darkspawn and the Hawke family (along with Aveline Vallen) flee to Kirkwall with the aid of Flemeth. * Over the course of the coming months, the two remaining Wardens, Aedan Cousland and Alistair Theirin unite the people of Ferelden with their treaties. Solace, 30 Dragon * The Landsmeet. Loghain is killed and Alistair appointed King. Kingsway, 30 Dragon *The Siege of Denerim. The Grey Warden's armies are marched to Denerim, ultimately destroying the Archdemon and ending the Blight. Urthemiel is slain by one of the remaining Grey Wardens in Ferelden at the Battle of Denerim and The Warden becomes the "Hero of Ferelden." *After Alistair's coronation, a great celebration is held for the Grey Warden and his allies before they part ways. *Hawke and her family earn their freedom in Kirkwall after a year of servitude. Kingsway, 30 Dragon – Kingsway, 31 Dragon * Events described in Dragon Age: Warden's Fall take place. *Alistair and Aedan return to Ostagar to investigate the fate of King Cailan and Duncan. Cailan’s body is found and sent to the Maker on a funeral pyre. *Andraste's ashes are discovered by the Chantry. *The reconstruction of Lothering, Honnleath and Haven begin. *The reconstruction of Denerim and Redcliffe is initiated. The Circle Tower completes its cleansing and reconstruction and the Circle of Magi reassembles. *Dalish elves gather and begin migrating towards their newly assigned land in the Korcari Wilds. *Darkspawn stragglers take longer than expected to turn underground; new darkspawn attacks and raids, centered around the arling of Amaranthine, begin. The Grey Wardens begin rebuilding at this time and are immediately tasked with putting down the pockets of resistance. (Awakening) *Events described in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening begin. The "Darkspawn Civil War" begins. * *Remaining darkspawn in Ferelden are purged by the Warden-Commander and the replenished Fereldan Wardens. The Darkspawn Civil War ends. 'Warden's Vigil Begins' This timeline serves to record and chronicle important events leading up to the advent of role play in the Ferelden of Warden's Vigil. 31 Dragon Justinian, 31 Dragon *Hawke of Kirkwall helps fund an expedition to the Deep Roads with Bartrand Tethras and Varric Tethras. They discover an ancient, pre-First Blight Primeval Thaig, and an ancient lyrium idol contained within. The expedition takes a month, and Hawke emerges unscathed. Kingsway, 31 Dragon Roleplay on Warden’s Vigil begins. *10 - Remembrance Day festivities begin to celebrate the one-year anniversary of the Fifth Blight's defeat. A tournament is held. *16 - Masquerade Ball is held in the Denerim *The Circle of Magi in Starkhaven burns to the ground. Its survivors are relocated to Kirkwall, making it the greatest Circle within the Free Marches. Harvestmere, 31 Dragon *7 - Massacre at Bann Aneirin's estate near Gwaren is discovered. Rumors spread that the Dalish are responsible. *12 - Siege of Ironbrook. Jacob Addison is branded a traitor for his role in it. *21 - After the bann's murder, a bounty is placed on a Dalish clan on Chantry boards. Human/elven racial tensions begin to rise. *25 - Assassination attempt on Teyrn Fergus Cousland Firstfall, 31 Dragon *2 - Arrests are made for the the assassination attempt on Fergus Cousland *6 - The instigators of the rumors about the Dalish clan being responsible for a bann's death are executed. *9 - Aedan Cousland leads an expedition into the Wastes to investigate darkspawn sightings. *27 - Assassination attempt on King Bhelen Aeducan of Orzammar Haring, 31 Dragon *27 - Eamon Guerrin has a severe stroke. 32 Dragon Wintermarch, 32 Dragon *10 - King Alistair Theirin decrees that Roderick Yorath will be Teyrn of Gwaren, to be confirmed at the next Landsmeet. *25 - A plague breaks out in Highever, and the city is quarantined. Guardian, 32 Dragon *5 - The Highever quarantine is lifted and the plague is declared cured. Drakonis, 32 Dragon *1 - Landsmeet is held. **Roderick and Constance Yorath are confirmed as Teyrn and Teyrna of Gwaren. **Bann Teagan Guerrin becomes Arl of Redcliffe in Eamon's place. **Vaughan Kendells is executed for treason. **Fergus Cousland wins the right to marry Raelene Caoileann, though is not allowed to be named teyrna. *5 - Aedan Cousland resigns as Warden Commander and Arl of Amaranthine, naming Nathaniel Howe to the positions. *8 - Malone Kincade is appointed Arl of Denerim by King Alistair. Cloudreach, 32 Dragon *15 - Fergus Cousland and Rae Caoileann are married in Highever. *27 - The Joining creates three new Grey Wardens: Cauthrien MacLean, Vaia the Chasind mage, and Lucian the templar. Bloomingtide, 32 Dragon *9 - Nathaniel Howe and Fiona Costigan are married in Amaranthine Justinian, 32 Dragon *20 - Teyrn Roderick Yorath is killed at sea by raiders, leaving Teyrna Constance the sole ruler of Gwaren. *24 - Arl Kincade holds a Summerfest Tournament in which Kahrin Quirke is declared the tournament champion. Solace, 32 Dragon *11 - Vigil's Keep is attacked by a band of undead send by a blood mage. The undead are defeated. *12 - Elven apostate Adara Carey is Joined in secret by Anders and Fiagai after being tainted by the blood mage who attacked the Keep. Kingsway, 32 Dragon *TIMESKIP BEGINS Harvestmere, 32 Dragon *Bann Podric Foote of Snowscrest dies; his son Theodore Foote becomes Bann. 33 Dragon August, 33 Dragon *TIMESKIP ENDS Kingsway, 33 Dragon *17 - Teagan Guerrin becomes Arl of Redcliffe after his brother Eamon suffers from a stroke. Harvestmere, 33 Dragon *20 - Breanna Guerrin becomes Bann of Rainesfere Firstfall, 33 Dragon *3 - Malone Kincade resigns as Arl of Denerim due to a sudden decline in health *12 - Arl Eamon Guerrin passes away in his sleep after a long illness *30 - Eamon's funeral is held in the Royal Palace Haring, 33 Dragon *14 - Fiona Howe, wife of Nathaniel Howe and Arlessa of Amaranthine, is murdered in Denerim. *21 - Ariadne Harding of Ellesmere is appointed Arl of Denerim 34 Dragon Wintermarch, 34 Dragon *30 - Wintersend Festival hosted by Arl Ariadne Harding Guardian, 34 Dragon *3 - Raelene Caoileann, wife of Teyrn Fergus Cousland, dies. Drakonis, 34 Dragon * Maya Turan sent back to Ferelden by the First Warden. (Arrives in Cloudreach) * Bethany Hawke and Mysaria Grivia reassigned the the Ferelden Wardens. (Both Arrive in Cloudreach) * The Chantry annuls the Circle in Ansburg, refuses to tell anyone why. * Wardens in the Free Marches are being reassigned to other countries or being moved to a secret location in the Vimmarks after high tensions with the Chantry, which require all warden mages to be escorted by non-mage Wardens. Cloudreach, 34 Dragon * 7 - Fergus Cousland names Ferren Bairston his Captain of the Guard * 15 - Templars harassing warden mages in the streets of Amaranthine * 17 - King Alistair announces his engagement to Teyrna Constance Yorath * 25 - Darkspawn begin to steal women from the Redcliffe area. * 25 - Connor Ainsley elevated to Arl of Dragonsreach * 28 - Ciaran Ainsley elevated to Bann of Blackwood. Bloomingtide, 34 Dragon * 16 through 19 - The Wardens take out a nest of Broodmothers near Redcliffe, losing two of their own in the process. * 20 - The Redcliffe Ball takes place in honor of Breanna and Teagan taking up their new positions. * 20 - Breanna Guerrin and Fergus Cousland announce a formal courtship at the Redcliffe Ball Category:Before You Start Category:WV-Specific History